FalloutFatal Alaska
by somuchtyping35
Summary: Takes Place A Few Years After The Couriers Strive To Power.Alaska Has Only One and One Vault Only Vault 153 . Lucas Alvaro Will Be Facing His Obstacles Both Outside And Inside His Vault Join Him And The Most Unexpected Allies Facing Down Nuclear nightmares.


**Fallout-Fatal Breakdown Alaska By Somuchtyping35**

**Author's Note- Hello Anyone Who Is Reading This. I,ve Done This Story Just Cause Out Of Randomness I Felt **

**Like Doing Somthing About Fallout & Hopefully It Goes Well. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FALLOUT!**

* * *

**Prologue****-In 2077 A Great War Between The United States And China Brokeout ending with a nuclear **

**exchange that only lasted two hours causing the world we Know As The Bombs**

**Several Abondoned Forts From Both The U.S & Cons Were Left Behind Making It Easier For Local's**

**And Surviving Soilders To Build There Vaults . Only One Vault Was Build Out Of The Entire Anchroge**

**Territory. It Was Build Vault 153.**

* * *

**Vault 153, June 1st 2285-A Teenage Boy Around His Mid Teens Was Running Down A Stairway While**

**Adjusting His Vault Jacket "Crap I'm Late!" Were His Exact Words Finally Exiting The Stairway Then**

**Ran Through The Hallway Entering A Classroom. The Classroom Was Perhaps Larger Then It Should**

**It Had Only 20 Seats But It Was Half The Size Of a Football Field and with No One In It Exept The Kid's **

**Local Teacher."Where Is Evryone? Oh Don't Tell Me Im Late Again Do You Still Have A Spot**

**Left?" Asked The Teenager With Dissapointment In His Eyes.**

* * *

**"Um... I Think You Should Look At The Time." Said The Really Young Teacher Who Appeared**

**To Be In Her Early 20s . "Time?" The Teenage Boy Roatated His Head To Look At His Blue Screen Pip-boy**

**That Displayed The Time Of 6:11 AM. "Son Of A Bitch" Said The Teenager. "Lucas Alvaro You Should Mind**

**Your Language In This Room." Said The Vault Teacher With A Higher Tone.**

* * *

**Intro- Lucas Alvaro Our Local Protagonist He Is 16 Years Old 5'11 Has Messy Spiked Black Hair Dark-Brown Eyes****& Is Signing up For The SPECIAL Scan.**

**Special Scan- A Quick Scanning Procces To Determine One's Rank In Skill.**

* * *

**"Sorry About That Diane. Hey Can I See Your Special Result's" Said Lucas "Please Dont Call Me By My**

**First Name " Said His Teacher With A Calmer Tone Than Before."Here's What Iv'e Recived From My **

**Scan". Said The Teacher While Handing Him Her Arm Containing Her Scan Results Displayed On Her Pip-Boy.**

* * *

**Result's Diane, Locke**

**Strength-5**

**Perception-5**

**Endurance-5 **

**Charisma-5**

**Intelligence-8**

**Agility-7**

**Luck-5 **

* * *

**Suddenly**** A Bright Flash Hit Both Lucas and His Teacher."AH! Did Your Pip-Boy Light Self-Activate?"**

**Asked Lucas While Rubbing His Eyes. "Its Never Happended Before So I Guess I Have Somthing To Do**

**At The Time Being." Said Diane While Looking At Her Pipboy." That's Right You Came Here To Sign up**

**For The Special Scan Your Way Early So I Guess That Means You Get First Spot". Said Diane While**

**Handing Over The Registration Sheet To Her Student." Thanks I Was So Worried Of Being**

**Late I Showed Up Early HAhaha." Said Lucas While Signing The Sheet He Recived.**

* * *

**Outside The Classroom Over The Same Stairway Taken By Lucas A Older Man Was Calmly Walking **

**To His Own Path But Needed To Pass By A Classroom First. Sudently Lucas Exited The Classroom While**

**Saying "I Know Diane See You Later!" Suddently Both Slightly Bumped To Each Other. Lucas Who**

**Was Vey Startled Looked At The Individual Who He Collided With Only To See A Older Figuire Of**

**A Man With Larger Figure Then Him And Slighly Squinted Eyes With Very Shaggy Hair & Appeared **

**To Be In His Late 40s . Lucas Knew Who He Was ,While Trying To Catch His Breath Lucas Finally **

**Saluted And Said. " Good Morning Sir."**

* * *

**Somuchtyping35- Well There It Is Ill Do My Best To Get Chapter 2 Up And Put More OC,S In It**

**And To Answer Some Questions Both The Lone Wonderer & The Courier Will Be Included**

**In The Story In Some Later Chapters. Thank You For Reading Any Review's & Comments Are Appreciated.**

**If The Lines Are A Bother Feel Free To Tell Me I'm Still New To Uploading Story's .**


End file.
